One Hot Night
by m1tt
Summary: An act of Desperation leads to interesting situations
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. Curiosity

Matt's eyes lazily opened to blankly stare at the pink ceiling.  
"What the fuck? Oh yeah, I almost forgot Lizzie's help. Where is Lizzie?"  
Matt sat up and saw a piece of paper on the bed. It was a note from Lizzie.  
"Matt,  
Sorry I had to leave so soon, but you looked so peaceful I could not bring myself to wake you. I called Gordo and he wanted to meet at his house. That leaves the house to you and Melina. Good Luck!  
Luv, Lizzie  
P.S. Help yourself to condoms  
Matt actually chuckled at this note. He didn't know why but it just struck him as funny.  
He got up out of bed and chucked the note in the garbage. He opened the "condom drawer" and took one out. He went to the bathroom, took a shower, and dried himself off. He couldn't help but groan as he went over his crotch. Before this turned into a jack-off session he threw the towel on the ground and walked to his bedroom. He put on a pair of boxers and black shorts and tee. He went downstairs took the kitchen phone, and dialed Melina's number.  
"Hello, this is Melina"  
"Hey Melina, It's Matt."  
" So Matt can I come over" asked Melina getting right down to business.  
" Sure! I already got the condoms." Said Matt  
"See ya in 5 minutes," said Melina  
"Bye"  
Matt hung up the phone and flopped on the couch. He turned on the TV and watched MTV Spring Break. Finally the doorbell rang. Matt was nearly floored by what he saw. Melina was standing there in a spaghetti strap shirt that did nothing to hide her bra and breasts. She wore a skirt so short, Matt was positive he'd see her ass if she bent over.  
"Hey Matt, You ready to get it on. Your shorts certainly say you are." Melina put a finger in her mouth and twirled it around in her mouth. Matt thought he would blow right on the spot.  
"My room! NOW!" Matt didn't even wait for an answer he, just grabbed her arm and they ran off to his room.  
Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to french kiss. Melina pushed Matt off and jumped on the bed. Matt saw a flash of a bright red material he guessed to be her thong. Matt Climbed onto the bed, then to her. They once again started to steamily make out. Matt was unknowingly humping his boner right on her sweet spot causing her to moan.  
Melina couldn't take it anymore and flipped him over onto the bed and straddled him. She began bouncing up and down on his boner as she took off her shirt and bright red bra. She than took off his shirt and slid his shorts off. Melina playfully smacked the 8inch lump in his boxers. She stood up and walked on the bed so that Matt could see right up her skirt. Melina unhooked the belt and let it fall onto his head. She kicked it off the bed and sat her thong-covered pussy right on his mouth.  
Matt took the top of the thong in his teeth and as she stood up, dragged it down her legs. Melina then walked back down and knelt between his legs. She slid down his boxer and tossed them over her shoulder.  
"His not huge but it's nothing to sneeze at."  
She put her pointer finger in her mouth and licked it. She then slid it down the length. Matt moaned. She then licked up his dick and sucked the top. She then took his dick in her hands and took the head in her mouth. She swirled the tongue on the top as she took more and more in her mouth, while massaging his balls. Melina began sucking, blowing and biting every part of his dick.  
"HHHOOOLLYY SSSHHHIITT!" Matt yelled as he blasted in her mouth. "Where the fuck did you learn how to do that."  
"That's my little secret. Now why don't you be a gentleman and return the favor?" she said as she rolled over and spread her legs out.  
Matt rolled on top of her and they kissed passionately. He then went down her neck to her breasts were he licked and caressed each of them in turn.  
"Go Lower!" Melina said growing impatient of the teasing. Matt did as he was told and began licking and biting her pussy.  
"Stop!" Melina yelled  
"What's a matter?" Matt said hoping that he hadn't done anything wrong.  
" I want you in me NOW! Matt grabbed the condom off his end table and plunged as hard as he could into her. He began to go harder and harder to keep her satisfied. He was trying not to go before her but it was hard with her pussy milking his dick. Finally she climaxed and Matt let himself go. He rolled off her and stared at the ceiling. The bed squeaked and he turned to see Melina collecting her clothes and getting dressed.  
"Where are you going?" Matt asked. He expected that she would be staying.  
"Look Matt, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but were done." Melina headed towards the door but was stopped by Matt saying,  
"What do you mean."  
Melina sighed and replied, "Look Matt your great and all but I like you better as a friend than a boyfriend. I was hoping the sex would persuade me to stay but, you weren't as good as I hoped. You didn't suck, your were actually quite pleasing but just not enough. I'm sorry."  
Matt said stunned staring at the ceiling as he heard Melina leave. This wasn't a complete shock, but to do it right after sex?  
"Not pleasing enough? Well with a little practice and some porn, I'll make her wish she stayed with me."


	3. the tent in your pant's accident

Despite being covered by 3 blankets, Lizzie still woke up with a chill. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She took a moment to catch her breath. She could feel her nipples harden from the cold air. She walked over to her closet and took out some clothes to wear. Lizzie was headed towards the door when her phone rang. She went over, sat on her bed and answered.  
" Hey Lizzie. Did I wake you," It was Miranda, Lizzie's best friend.  
"No I've been up for a while. So are we still going to the mall today?"  
"Sure, I'll see you there at 10, O.K.?"  
"K, See ya." With that Lizzie hung up the phone. She picked up her clothes and walked towards the door. Lizzie took a quick glance at the clock before heading out.  
"8:30. Matt definitely isn't up yet, so there is no need to put on a bathrobe."  
She opened the door and walked down the hallway. She held her clothes up to her breasts in an attempt to warm them up. She slipped into the bathroom and put her clothes on the counter. She closed and locked the door, cursing to herself for not putting on slippers to cover her feet from the cold tile. She turned on the hot water and stood there waiting till it heated up.  
She turned to look in the mirror and saw herself standing there shivering and naked. She ran her hands slowly down her breasts, then her stomach, between her legs, then finally resting on her tight ass. She let out a slow moan as she squeezed her ass and began caressing it. Lizzie opened her eyes too see the mirror fogging, letting her know her shower was ready.

Matt rolled right off his bed and awoke from the contact of hitting the ground. He could here the shower running, which told him the obvious that Lizzie was already up. His mind than drifted towards the pictures on her computer.  
"Should I tell her I found them? Would she be mad?"  
Matt battled himself till he heard the shower shut off and settled on taking silence till he could make a decision without his morning boner staring up at him through his boxers. He heard the shower turn off, a door open and close, and then another one. Matt got up and grabbed his clothes and headed out the door and into the bathroom. The water was already hot so he just turned it on, took off his boxers and jumped in. Not even realizing the purple thong lying on the floor.

Lizzie laid her clothes on her bed and began to get dressed when she realized her thong was missing.  
"Fucking shit, I must have left it in the bathroom! I'll have to wait till Matt comes out." An evil idea crept into her head. Or I could just sneak in and out and I'd be gone before he knew it."  
She got down on all fours and crawled to the bathroom. Sure enough the door was unlocked and she quietly slipped in. She grabbed the thong and heard a moan coming from behind the curtain.  
She saw Matt, or at least his shadow, with his hand grabbing his erect dick and pumping up and down. Lizzie felt herself respond to what she was seeing. She layed down on the floor, pressing the cold tile onto her breasts. She felt her nipples tighten against it. She started getting up to jump into the shower and finish the job for Matt, when she caught sight of the clock. 10:20  
Fuck I have to be at the mall in 10 minutes.  
Deciding she had no time, she crepted out of the bathroom got dressed and headed out the door to the mall.

Matt got out of the shower, got dressed and went straight for Lizzie's room. He booted up the computer, and opened up "Cool Stuff" and spent the afternoon "training."

Lizzie and Miranda walked around the whole mall and surprisingly bought very little. They talked and talked about boy-friends and a lot of other girlie shit but lets get to the part where they go back to Lizzie's house O.K.  
They climbed the stairs and opened the door to see Matt sitting at her computer.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lizzie screamed at him  
"I had to check my e-mail!  
"Whatever, (the phone rings) I'm going to go answer that." With that Lizzie left the room in an angry huff.  
Miranda looked at Matt then down at his shorts. She felt herself warm up and decided it had been a long time since she fucked so she turned on the seductiveness.  
"So Matt, sleeping outside? I can see the tent is going well." Matt just stared puzzled till she pointed down to his huge boner. He cursed in his head and was about to apologize when Miranda walked over and grabbed him. Matt moaned at the feeling, as she slid her hand up and down. She gave him a sexy French kiss before pushing him onto Lizzie's bed and straddling him.  
Matt began to protest but was stopped by Miranda sliding herself up and down his hardness. She took off her shirt and unhooked her bra. Matt couldn't believe he was doing this, and how big Miranda's breasts were. Not as big as Lizzie's breasts but definitely bigger than Melina.  
Miranda took off his shirt and slid down his shorts. She took off her skirt and sat her thong-covered pussy over his 8-inch boner. She kissed him slowly, slipping her tongue in and out. She kissed down his jaw, then his neck. She licked and bit his nipples, receiving sharp intakes of breath. She went lower and lower till she took the tip of his boxers and dragged them off revealing his dick.  
She grabbed it in her hands and slowly took it in her mouth. She slid up and down at a torturing slow pace. Matt moaned more and more. She then began dragging her teeth and blowing air on it till it was a full on blowjob. He blew right in her mouth and Miranda drank it all up. She grabbed his still hard manhood, took off her thong and hovered her pussy over his dick. But before she could put him in Matt threw her a condom. She laughed at the near mistake, as she stretched it over the tip. She then jammed him in and started humping him. Harder and harder, faster and faster till Miranda had a huge orgasm. She then took him out got on all fours and waited for him.  
Now if Matt hadn't watched the porn he would have thought she was stretching. But thanks too "Cool Stuff" he knew Miranda wanted him to do her "Doggie Style" as the video called it. He got up and slipped into her ass. He gave her time to adjust before practically ramming in and out of her ass. Matt was stuck in an uncontrollable orgasmic bliss. Between Miranda moaning and her ass milking him he had a huge orgasm. The best one since the first time he had sex with Lizzie.  
The two sat on the bed and began to get up too get dressed when the door creaked open.


	4. 3 teens in a bed

Lizzie stood there frozen, in the foot of her doorway, staring at the scene in front of her. Her best friend and her little brother were on her bed. Lying there. In plain sight. Butt ass naked. The three just stared at one another. Matt's eyes got stuck on Miranda naked breasts. With the nipples hard as rocks. Lizzie looked from Miranda to Matt or more specifically from Miranda's breasts and pussy to Matt's once again erect dick. One part of her wanted to scream and run. The other wanted to join them. She settled on asking the very simple but did not need to be asked, question.  
"What the fuck are you two doing." Lizzie said and stared.  
"You said it yourself "Fuck". Matt's lame attempt at a joke got a smile from Miranda and a headshake from Lizzie.  
"So how long has this been going on?" Lizzie stared at Miranda or more specifically her breasts.  
"So that's what happened." Matt finished lamely. He could feel 2 sets of eyes on not him but his 8-inch boner going on right now. Between Miranda naked and giving Lizzie the details of their fuckfest Lizzie was beginning to grow I little hot under the collar. Forgetting for a minute that it was her best friend and her little brother, she had to hot and horny people in her room. On her bed. Probably more than willingly to let her watch. Or join. Lizzie struggled to find her voice when Miranda spoke up.  
" As slutty as it sounds Matt was a pretty good fuck. With a little more experience he could be awesome in bed. Know I don't know how you feel but I've been curious about threesomes for a while now and this seems like the perfect time too try it. A bunch of teens, horny, two already naked, and no parents to worry about. So you can either turn around and walk out the room while I fuck your brother again or hop onto the bed and enjoy your week off."  
Lizzie and Matt stared in shock. Matt was the real winner here. No matter what happened he was getting laid.  
Lizzie couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Miranda for bedding Matt. She had nearly done it twice after the first time.  
Miranda just waited for an answer.  
Lizzie finally came to a decision.  
"O.K. as long as this doesn't affect our friendship and Gordo never finds out, I'm in." Lizzie stood waiting for a response  
"Then come over and sit your cute little ass on the bed and we'll get started."  
Lizzie gave a dazzlingly smile that could have made a great yearbook photo and jumped onto the bed in between Matt and Miranda.  
Miranda pushed her down on the bed, straddled her stomach and kissed her full on the lips. Her tongue slid across Lizzie's lips and she opened them turning it into a French kiss. Lizzie was surprised at how enjoyable it was to kiss a girl and decided from this day forward to be BI. She felt Miranda trying to pull her shirt up over her head so she broke the kiss and flung it off. Miranda took the back straps of Lizzie's purple bra and undid them revealing her huge breasts.  
Matt just watched in awe as the 2 girls began making out again. He watched Miranda's hand grab Lizzie's right breast and start massaging it. Her thumb played with the nipple and Lizzie gave a low moan threw the war of tongues going on inside their mouths.  
Matt suddenly remembered he was supposed to be in this so he crawled in between Lizzie's legs and unbuttoned her jeans. Whether Lizzie's hips went upward to hump Miranda's pussy or to let Matt take off her pants will never be known. He took the seams of her jeans and pulled, making sure his hands made contact with Miranda's pussy as he pulled them down and tossed them onto the floor. He repeated the process with her purple thong and tossed it. The thong landed next to his boxers and Miranda's thong lying on the floor. Forgotten.  
Miranda had know replaced her hand with her mouth and was swirling her tongue over Lizzie's nipple. Matt crawled up next to Miranda and sucked on Lizzie's other nipple. Lizzie couldn't decide who was doing a better job. Matt or Miranda. Personally she couldn't careless.  
Miranda thinking Matt had things under control started kissing and licking down Lizzie's body. Dipping her tongue into her belly button. She licked the inside of her legs and the outside of Lizzie's pussy before plunging her tongue deep inside.  
Lizzie pushed Matt off next to her after a long French kiss got on her hands and knees with her legs wide open and began sucking his dick long and hard.  
Miranda positioned herself so that Matt could lick her pussy while Miranda mouth fucked Lizzie's.  
As they got closer to an orgasm they all started becoming more and more aggressive.  
Lizzie was know bobbing her head so fast and swirling her tongue over every inch before Matt finally blew in her mouth. She loved the taste of his cum, swallowing every ounce of it, before laying her head on his throbbing penis, enjoying Miranda's mouth fuck. She began moaning more and more till Miranda finally found her clit. Miranda bit down and caused Lizzie to go into an earth shattering orgasm. With Lizzie moaning and groaning and Matt finally finding her clit it wasn't long till Miranda was doing a duet of orgasmic shrieks with Lizzie.  
"That was so fucking awesome." Matt said as if he had just gone on the best roller coaster in the world.  
"Well were not done yet. Not till I pay Miranda back for that pussy licking." Lizzie gave another dazzling smile as she saw her brothers dick began to go back to it's 8 inch self. "Enjoy the show." Lizzie said as she began licking Miranda's breast. Heading farther and farther until she reached the insides of her legs. She dragged her tongue across the outside of Miranda's pussy. Lizzie slipped her tongue in tortuously slow and swirled it around. Miranda's hip started bucking into Lizzie's face, smearing her honey on her face. Lizzie got on all fours and began licking and biting every part of Miranda's pussy.  
Matt stared at the two of them. His eyes caressing every feature of their bodies, before finally resting on Lizzie's ass. It was a perfect shape and nice and big. He pressed his hands on the cheeks and squeezed them. He ran his hands up and down them, occasionally pinching them. He took to fingers and stuck them in, moving back and fourth. Lizzie moaned into Miranda's pussy from the loving that her ass was getting.  
Matt took his fingers out and kissed her ass. He dragged his tongue down the crack and playfully bit it. Matt got up and positioned himself so his throbbing boner rested on the crack. He carefully and slowly slid himself in and out.  
Lizzie was a little surprised at first but soon she was enjoying the ass massage even if he was using his dick. Matt began thrusting harder and harder till he was humping her ass. Lizzie began eating out of Miranda harder and harder when she found her clit and bit down. Miranda had an orgasm the same time Matt had one and their moans rang out through the night.  
The three of them layed on the bed panting till Miranda got up to collect her clothes.  
"I would stay the night Lizzie, but my grandparent's are bringing my cousin up from Mexico and were having dessert for him."  
And with that she put her clothes on, bid them farewell and left the Mcguires on the bed.  
Matt was about to follow suit, getting up from the bed, but Lizzie grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the bed. She straddled his hip and once again erect dick, and silenced him with a steamy french kiss.  
"All that moaning from you and Miranda and your dick up my ass made me very horny. Feel like helping me out?" Lizzie rolled over, spread her legs out and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes.  
Matt didn't need to be told twice. The sight of her seeping wet pussy turned him on and before you could say horny, he got a condom out of the drawer and was putting it over his dick.  
"How would you like it slow or hard." Matt said raising an eyebrow and saying it in his best James Bond voice.  
"As hard is it comes bitch!" Lizzie screamed at him. Matt crawled over to the spot and positioned himself over her pussy. Reared back and rammed into her. Lizzie shouted in ecstasy as Matt thrusted in and out, harder and harder. He was humping so hard he was falling over a little bit but managed to keep his composure. Lizzie got closer and closer to an orgasm as the walls of her pussy tightened and began milking his dick.  
Finally Lizzie reached an orgasm so reality shaking that she thought she would pass out. Matt was close behind her with another moan of delight as his balls tightened.  
Lizzie and Matt fell down onto the bed tired and panting.  
"What a fucking day." Said Matt  
"Mm-hm." Was all Lizzie could muster as she pulled the blankets up, for another night of dreamless sleep. Matt decided to go under the covers with her instead of making the long walk to his room. He layed his head on her breast, gave the nipple a quick French kiss to relieve the hardness, and they drifted off to sleep.


	5. strip poker

Lizzie woke up for the third night in a row naked in her bed. And for the second time, Matt's head on her breast. Lizzie could feel something long and hard lying against her thigh and could feel her nipples harden in reaction. Lizzie looked down at her brother. He was out cold, his breathing coming in slow and calm.  
"He's so peaceful when he sleeps. I'll just roll him over and go take a shower. Or I could do something else."  
An evil smile crept across the naked blonde's face as she gently rolled Matt over and pulled back the covers. She just sat back and enjoyed the view of his body. The six pack, the cute spiky hair and his 8-inch boner. Lizzie sat between his spread out legs and slowly slid a finger down his length. She heard a sharp intake of breath and a slow moan comes from Matt, but sound asleep he remained. She licked around his balls, then back up his dick, swirling her tongue on the top. She took his dick in her hands and put her mouth over the head. She once again swirled her tongue on the tip before going down, taking more and more in her mouth.  
As she quickened her pace, she heard Matt moaning, but saw that he was still asleep. She went faster and faster, his hips subconsciously humping her face. She played with his balls in her hands and felt them tighten, a warning sign he was going to cum. Moaning and Groaning he blew in her mouth as she sucked him for everything his worth.  
Lizzie sat up and saw that her brother was still asleep but this time with a smile on his face.  
"Fine! You don't want to fuck? I'll just go fuck myself in the shower!"  
Lizzie jumped off her bed leaving the smiling lump on her bed and headed towards the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and jumped into the shower, leaving the door wide open. Lizzie moaned as the hot water hit her breasts. She could feel her pussy aching for some loving but decided to take it slow.  
She slid her hands down her breast, between her legs, finally coming to rest on her ass. She squeezed her ass, letting lust take total control. Lizzie leaned her back against the cold shower tile and slid her hands back up to her breasts. She pinched her nipples and shrieked at the pleasure. She cupped her breasts and slowly moved her hands back and fourth, her thumb playing with the rock hard nipples. Her moaning became more and more frequent, when suddenly the shower curtains slid open.  
Matt stood there staring at her.  
"It's pretty hard to sleep with all this moaning going on. Need help with the problem?"  
And with that he got into the shower, and gave her a steamy french kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance before Matt slid his tongue out and kiss down her neck. He licked each breast before biting the nipple. Lizzie was on cloud 9 when Matt finally reached her lower area. He spread her legs out and began to lick around the outside, He crashed his mouth into her pussy, Licking every bit of it, he looked like he was literally eating out of her. He began blowing cool air into her pussy in between lick. Lizzie could barely stand as the lust ran through her. She grabbed his head and pushed it further into her. Matt found her clit and bit down as hard as he could without drawing blood. Lizzie massaged her breasts wildly as the pleasure of an orgasm shot through every limb of her body.  
She stood there panting against the shower wall, her eyes, half closed, saw Matt step out of the shower and grab a condom off the counter. He took it and stretched it over his dick. Lizzie, who watched enough shower porn in her day, heck one was saved onto her hardrive, knew what was coming. She stood against the wall with her legs wide open and Matt slipped his dick into her pussy.  
He started off tortuously slow, Lizzie began to protest but was cut off by another French kiss. Matt began to thrust a little harder, a little faster. He could feel the vibration of her moans on his tongue. It turned him on so much, that he began thrusting harder and harder. Lizzie was literally going to lose her balance so she jumped up and swung her legs around his waist, burying his face in her cleavage, and pushing his dick in even further. Matt pressed her back up against the wall and started humping her furiously, while licking and biting her breasts.  
Lizzie was the first to reach heaven getting her hundredth earth shattering orgasm of Spring Break. Matt went soon after, moaning at the top of his lungs from the orgasm. They slid to the ground and let the water run off their body's.  
"So what are you doing today?" Lizzie asked Matt  
"Gonna go hang with Lanny, I'll probably be out till tonight. What about you?"  
"Kate's coming over so we can do our Science project."  
"I thought you hated Kate?"  
"That was when she was a shallow cheer-leading skank. But know she's not and were friend's again."  
"And she's got huge tits." Matt smiled slyly at Lizzie and she smacked him. " Oh come on! Like you haven't noticed! You and your pictures of your naked self on the computer."  
"You saw those pictures!?"  
"Yeah, but I don't want to know why they are there. Just let me look at them once and a while and you have my silence "You kick ass!" Lizzie said before giving him another French kiss  
They got out of the shower and dried themselves (or each other what ever works for you) off before returning to Lizzie's room to collect their clothes.  
They got dressed in separate rooms and Matt headed off to the arcade to meet Lanny.  
Lizzie walked downstairs in just her bra and thong (She was too lazy to pick out an outfit.) and hit the message button on her answering machine.  
Message 1:  
Hey Lizzie it's Kate. I'll be over at 10:30 to do the dumb project. Can you believe how many projects we got this week? It's total BS. Well see ya soon. Bye.  
End of Messages  
Lizzie looked at the clock and saw 10:25 staring back.  
"Holy shit Kate is gonna be here in 5 minutes and I'm in a bra and thong."  
As she went upstairs to get some clothes on she laughed at the image of Kate's face if she answered the door like this.  
Properly dressed and all Lizzie went down to answer the doorbell. She opened the door and saw Kate in a tube top with hot pink bra straps resting on her shoulders, with skin tight blue jeans Lizzie felt pretty stupid in her skin tight top and matching sweatpants.  
"Damn she does have big tits. Great know Matt has me thinking like a BI. Then again kissing Miranda was good, and so was her oral sex."  
Lizzie and Kate walked over to the kitchen table and talked about more girlie shit and their boyfriends. When they finally finished at 4:30 they went to go watch TV. They walked into the living room when the doorbell rang.  
"Melina? What are you doing here?" Lizzie gave the girl a confused look.  
"I was looking for Matt, is he home?"  
"No but you can come inside and wait if you like."  
"Sure" and with that Melina in her Spaghetti strap shirt and short-shorts. The turquoise blue bra straps stuck out and the shorts did nothing to hide her sexy legs and ripe bottom.  
"SO what are you guys doing."  
"Well we were going to watch TV but everything's a repeat except for Pokemon Advance challenge, and I really don't feel like watching that." Lizzie said. The three girls sat on the couch when Kate came up with an idea.  
"You girls wanna play poker."  
"Sure we got nothing else to do." Melina just nodded in agreement.  
"But to make it more interesting will play strip poker." Lizzie eyes widened at the proposal  
"With 3 girls and no boys?"  
"Sure why not? Like you said were all girls here. No need to be awkward." Melina just nodded in agreement and Lizzie not wanting to look stupid decided to go with the flow.  
The girls kneeled on the ground and Kate delt. They each beat their shoes. Melina got a pair of 3's. Kate a pair of 5's and Lizzie a Full House. Thrilled to win Lizzie just watched as Melina and Kate took off their shoes.  
Lizzie delt the next hand as Kate and Melina bet their socks, Lizzie her shoes again. Lizzie got a pair of Queens, Melina Ace high, and Kate a pair of Kings. Melina swore as she took her socks and Lizzie her shoes.  
Melina delt out to the girls as Kate and Lizzie bet their socks and Melina her top. Melina got a pair of threes, Lizzie a pair of twos and Kate a pair of fours. Lizzie took off her socks and joined Kate, staring at Melina as she took off her top revealing the turquoise bra. Melina took it off and tossed it with her shoes and socks.  
"Oh Yeah!" said Kate jokingly. "Bounce those big tits!"  
Melina grabbed her bra straps and bounced her breasts up and down. The girls laughed and went back to the game.  
It was Kate's turn to deal again. Kate bet her socks, Lizzie her top, and Melina her shorts. Kate got pair of tens, Lizzie got an Ace high and Melina got a Flush.  
Kate took off her socks and wiggled her toes. Then both her and Melina turned their attention to Lizzie. Lizzie grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head. She felt the cold air hit the top of her breasts not covered by the red bra.  
"Damn Mcguire when did you get those gigantic breasts? Gordo must be thrilled."  
The girls laughed again and went back to the game.  
Lizzie delt and bet her sweatpants, Melina bet her shorts and Kate bet her blue jeans. Melina got a flush, Kate got a pair of Kings and Lizzie got a Royal Flush.  
"You fucking suck Lizzie" Kate said as Lizzie laughed at her luck.  
Melina and Kate stood up, preparing to take off their clothes. Melina just pulled her shorts down revealing a matching thong. Kate though started swaying her hips as she unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. She turned around and pulled them down slowly revealing her thong-covered ass. The thong was hot pink and barely covered her huge ass. Lizzie couldn't help but get edgy thinking of all the things she could do with that ass. Kate had now put her ass up against Melina and started rubbing it up and down.  
"I would throw dollars but I have no money on me." Lizzie joked bringing the to girls back to Earth.  
They went back to the game and Melina delt. Melina bet her bra, Kate her shirt and Lizzie her sweatpants. Kate had an Ace high, Lizzie a King high and Melina a 5 high.  
"You should never play this game with guys Melina, you'll be the first one naked!" Kate said as Lizzie and Melina stood up.  
Lizzie went first and turned around. She pushed the sweatpants down and let them slide down her legs to reveal her red thong. Lizzie sat down and turned to watch Melina strip.  
Melina reached back and unhooked it. She let the bra fall to the floor, revealing her breasts to the two older girls. She cupped them and moved her hands back and fourth showing them off. Lizzie and Kate just stared. Both of them getting hornier and hornier  
Kate delt again. She was in a tube top, bra, and thong. Lizzie is in a bra and a thong and Melina is in a thong. The next hand came out. Lizzie bet her bra, Kate her shirt, and Melina her thong. Melina got a Full House, Kate got 3 of a kind and Lizzie got Ace high. Melina let out a sigh of relief. She would be in the game at least one more round. Kate lifted off her shirt revealing the bright pink bra that looked like it would burst open if Kate's breasts were any bigger. Lizzie felt all eyes on her as she went back to unhook her bra. It unhooked and fell to the floor.  
" I have to admit those are some nice breasts Lizzie. So big and round and full." Kate said in an admiring tone.  
"Thanks sexy!" Lizzie said joking around. If her mother saw her, now she would probably die of shock.  
So the next round began, Lizzie dealing, bet her thong, Melina bet her thong and Kate her bra. The cards came out and the girls nervously flipped them.  
Kate had a Straight Flush.  
It didn't matter what the other girls had they had lost.  
Melina and Lizzie stood up. Melina went first and pulled down her thong to reveal a tight ass and her pussy. Lizzie was about to pull down her thong when she got an idea. It may have been the lust talking, but it sounded pretty good.  
"Kate could you help me, I'm having a little trouble." Lizzie gave her an innocent look as she bent over.  
Kate sauntered around, kneeled in front of her ass, took the thong in her teeth and pulled it down her legs. But Kate wasn't down there, she dragged her tongue up Lizzie's legs and bought it up her ass crack, Making sure to get her tongue ring to touch the sensitive flesh. She stood up and gave Lizzie ass a hard spank, which brought more pleasure then pain.  
It took Lizzie 5 seconds to register what happened and decide to go with it.  
"Well if you want to play that way, you need to even the odds." She pointed at Kate's bra and thong.  
"If you say so." And with that Kate reached back for the hook of her bra. While they waited Lizzie walked over and began French kissing Melina. Their tongues raged war as hands started to explore. Lizzie's hand rested on the younger girl's ass and squeezed it. Sticking fingers in and out and dragging her nails across. Melina tried to push Lizzie on to the couch but they wound up on the floor with her on top.  
"Oh girls! Do you have room for little old me?" Kate asked giving a devilish grin, and rubbing her huge breasts.  
"Come on over you sexy Bitch!" Lizzie squealed as a feisty Melina pinched her nipples. Kate jumped on top of them and pushed Melina off of Lizzie.  
Kate went right to work and started kissing Lizzie's neck. She went down to her breasts and teased the nipple with her tongue stud. Lizzie's breaths were coming in sharp ragged moans. Kate started going lower. Dipping her tongue into Lizzie's belly button, Before circling her hips and the inside of her legs. Kate positioned herself perfectly before slipping her tongue into Lizzie's pussy. Kate's tongue went in faster and faster causing Lizzie to moan more and more.  
Melina, not willing to be forgotten, positioned herself perfectly and started playing with Kate's breast. She sucked harder and harder on the nipple, till a little bit of milk came out. She did the same to the other breast, biting the nipple, receiving a squeal of pleasure from Kate. She went lower and spread Kate's legs apart. She dove her tongue in and started biting, sucking and blowing everything she could get her mouth on.  
Lizzie, not wanting Melina to miss out on the pleasure, opened up her legs and started to lick her pussy. Savoring her tasty juices, in her mouth. Kate had finally found Lizzie's clit and pushed her tongue ring as hard as she could against it. Lizzie, lost in the immense pleasure, started mouth-fucking Melina harder, causing her to mouth fuck Kate harder. Finally they all had an earth shattering orgasm and it took them quite sometime to get back down from cloud 9.  
"Anyone else still horny." Kate said, looking directly at Lizzie.  
"OOO! Me!" Lizzie said spreading her legs wide open.  
Kate crawled over and spread her legs out. She slowly touched her pussy to Lizzie's, and a shock wave of pleasure ran through their body's causing loud moans. Kate reared back and rammed the two pussies together. Lizzie and Kate were so high off the pleasure and lust, they were humping each other, giving each other all that they had. Finally they both climaxed and traded juices. The two hot, sweaty naked girls layed there panting when the third spoke up.  
"My turn!"  
Kate was still trying to catch her breath on the rug, so Lizzie decided for a little bonding time with Matt's girlfriend She gave Kate a quick French kiss as a thanks for the Fuck and crawled over to Melina. She positioned herself over the younger girl's pussy and started ramming her pussy into it. The two girls were higher than Cloud 9. They were out of this world in ecstasy. Finally Melina started screaming orgasmicly before finally sending her juices flowing to Lizzie. Lizzie returned the favor and once again had an orgasm.  
The three girls lay there, when Kate looked at the clock.  
"Holy shit it's 10 o clock. Ethan's sleeping over tonight." Kate gave them a smile, got dressed, gave them each a French kiss and went on her way.  
"I'll go too." Melina said as she got dressed, gave Lizzie another French and one last squeeze of her breasts before walking out.  
Lizzie went back upstairs and crawled into bed. She was having trouble falling asleep. Kate and Melina naked kept jumping into her head. She began rubbing her breasts. The hard nipples rolling between her fingers. She squeezed her breasts remembering Melina's lovely touch that sent shivers down her spine. She went lower and slipped a finger into her pussy. Melina's perfect medium sized breasts. She remembered Kate's huge jugs. Her tongue stud against her clit. Lizzie added two more fingers and went faster. She remembered Kate jamming her pussy onto hers. She could almost feel it. Lizzie began moaning Kate's name. Then Melina's she stopped and reached under her mattress and pulled out a box. In this box was some of her favorite porn and a vibrator. She took the vibrator out, remembering Ethan's huge dick. She pushed it in and moaned his name. She remembered Gordo and how pleasurable he was. She turned the vibrator up moaning Gordo, Ethan and Matt, the three men in her life. She began to climax and her brain got stuck on Matt's name. So Matt's name drifted through the night air as her juices flowed. She got a kinky idea and began licking them off. She had to admit they weren't half-bad. Pretty good actually. Tired from the orgasms, Lizzie finally drifted off too sleep.  
At about 11:00 o' clock Matt came into the house, back from the baseball game they went too. He went upstairs and crawled into his bed, going off too sleep, images of Lizzie and Melina and Miranda naked and having a threesome dancing in his head.


End file.
